The Doctor and Winnie
by WinnieDarling
Summary: After Martha departs,The Doctor meets 17-year-old Winnie Darling on the East Coast of Canada. He invites her to travel with him after learning she's being hunted by other species,and he'd like to know why.Soon the feisty girl and the 10th regeneration of The Doctor compliment each other and are thrown into countless suspenseful situations and storylines only the Doctor would enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The bell that signaled the kids to pack up and leave rang. Ms. Smith sat at the desk in the front of her students and she smiled as they ran off. Playing the part of a substitute teacher was one of her favorite roles, especially at this point in the game. It was break from all of the 'nurse' and the 'promiscuous female' characters. She pretended to grade papers in between waving good bye to the children, and then once they were gone she grabbed the key out of her purse and began opening the drawers and rummaging through them, trying to find something to bring back to Jack.

She moved down to the next drawer when all of a sudden she heard a familiar buzzing coming from the hallway. Ms. Smith dropped the key in awe and quickly got off of her knees to catch the man in the hall she knew was waiting out there. The man with sonic screwdriver making that sound that she missed so much. The man with the blue box that was once home to her.

Just as she stepped out of the classroom doorway, Ms. Smith bumped into that man. He was wearing the same brown, pin-striped suit that he always did. "Oh my stars! It's you!" Ms. Smith grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him into the classroom.

"Glad to meet a fan." He flashed that cocky smile and arched one dark, furry brow. "What's the name, love?" The Doctor asked. Ms. Smith was taken aback. She dropped her hand from his sleeve and her heart broke a bit. Holding back a tear she touched his cheek. The Doctor didn't move. Instead he tried searching for something familiar within her. He studied her facial features; from each blue eye to the soft wrinkles forming around her mouth, but he didn't see anything.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Ms. Smith asked. He didn't answer; instead he kept looking until she stepped back to her desk and reached into her purse. "My name is Winifred." She pulled a long, hemp string out of her bag with a key dangling off of the end. This was no ordinary key and this was obvious to him too. "Time is funny." Winifred dropped the key into her palm, clasping the chunk of silver in her fist. "It makes me old and you just stay young." The Doctor could see the pain in her eyes and the will she had to hold back the tears ready to pour. She began walking toward him, looking at him directly in the eyes. "You're going to meet a young lady in a bar sooner or later, not from the United Kingdom, and she's going to need you as much as you're going to need her. You need to take her with you no matter what the cost."

He stood for a moment, sizing up the situation. Weighing his options and deciding whether to believe Winifred or not. "Why should I trust you?" For The Doctor he had no reason not to say this. He had no clue who this Winifred was and for all he knew she could be sending him into a trap. For Ms. Smith, this question meant something completely different. It pained her and cracked her spirit.

She opened her hand and picked up the key by the string, waving it in front of The Doctor's face. "I'm sure you know what this is." Her mood shifted and she became very determined to get The Doctor to trust her. "And if I'm right, Martha just left and you'll be meeting this girl next." He didn't shift from his stern expression. "Here," Ms. Smith took The Doctor's hand and dropped the key into it. "Give this to her when you need her to trust you the most." The Doctor dropped it in the pocket of his trench coat and nodded at her. "Now, you're probably here for a reason so go do what you need to." Ms. Smith turned away from him and returned to her desk, sitting back in the seat pretending to mark papers again. She played it off as though she wasn't ready to cry and that she wasn't at the school to gather information, just like him.

"Goodbye Winifred." The Doctor said. Ms. Smith didn't look up from her desk while The Doctor swaggered off, ready to save the world.

Once he was gone, she rubbed her hand on her forehead, knowing she had to get back to find what Jack wanted her to, but she couldn't get The Doctor off of her mind. "Goodbye my Doctor." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter One: Part 1

**Chapter One**

**Part One**

_10 years earlier_

Winnie Darling stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of the bellowing hockey fans and the 20-something waitresses rushing around. First of all, she rarely paid much attention to hockey because she could never sit through the entire thing. Secondly, she was believed to be 17 and too young to even drink at the bar. By believed to be, meaning no one was sure about her exact age.

She scurried through the mess of people, serving mugs of beer and pretzels to most patrons, and for the others trying to keep track of who ordered what. She desperately wished she had tied her hair up to begin with, but it was too late for that. She was already drowning in the sea of drunken fans watching the first hockey game of the season and didn't have time to take a break.

Winnie looked over at the bar to yell for three more beers, but Travis the bartender had wandered off somewhere leaving it empty. She sighed in frustration and elbowed her way through to the counter to serve the drinks. First, she turned her back and poured the beers she needed. Before one mug even saw a drop of froth, someone from behind her was yelling, "Excuse me, Ms!" She put the empty mug on the tray and turned around to tend to a customer.

A man with sticky brown hair and huge eyes to match was sitting on a stool waiting. He was overdressed, wearing a pin striped brown suit and blue tie. "Hello, I'm John Smith." The Doctor recognized her right away. A bit younger, but everything was in the same place. The only thing he could see that was different was the color of her eyes. They had a large yellow circle around each pupil, nothing like he had seen before.

"Winnie." She greeted. Her hair was much longer too. Long, wavy, and blonde. "What can I get you?"

"How about a Coca-Cola?" She nodded and shoveled ice into a glass.

"You're not from around here." She guessed. Eyeing him up and down. His mind began racing. How did she know he was an alien? Was he right to assume this was a trap?

"Sorry?"

She placed the mug under the nozzle for Coca-Cola on the fountain pop machine. "Your accent gives you away." Winnie just thought he was from the UK. The Doctor relaxed and gave her a friendly smile. "Definitely not Scotian." She poured the drink up to the brim and passed him the mug.

"You're awfully young to be working in a pub." The Doctor commented. She didn't stray from her script. She was completely prepared for when people asked about her age. The owners had made it very clear not to mention any age lower than 19, but Winnie wasn't one for remembering any sort of numbers (resulting in guys thinking they were being stood up and failing a math class or two), so she usually stuck to the low twenties.

"I may look it, but I'm twenty-three." That was the highest she had ever gone. She turned away to finish the task of waitressing.

"Actually," The Doctor tried to regain her attention. She didn't hear him and he didn't bother again until she was turned around with the large, black tray balancing in one hand. "Could I bother you for some directions to the nearest hotel?" The Doctor was clever, but not clever enough. Winnie politely told him she was busy and went off to serve the patrons. She laid down the full mugs on the table and picked the empty ones up, stacking them on the tray and then making her way back to the counter, grabbing two empty bottles on her way.

The Doctor, seeing she had her hands full, poured a bit of his water on the floor next to the counter. Just enough to make a puddle. When Winnie came charging back she slipped on the wet spot and all of the glass items when crashing to the ground, along with her. "Shoot!" She yelled. Winnie reached her hand to pick up a chunk of glass, but the piece scratched along her palm and left a wound from her pinkie finger to her thumb. Blood dripped down her hand. The Doctor kneeled down beside her to help her pick up the glass.

Before anything could be done about the cut, Winnie and The Doctor were distracted by the power in the bar shutting off. Every light in the establishment flicked off, including all of the televisions. Winnie lifted her head and looked around. Everyone in the bar was hollering and making a scene. "Alright, everyone stay calm!" A voice familiar to Winnie came from behind her. Her boss, and the owner of the bar, Desmond was searching for the switch for the generator. Winnie lifted her hand and felt for the counter, pulling herself up when she finally got a hold of it.

"Desmond, the switch is on the wall in the hallway!" She instructed, trying to yell over the crowd of angry hockey fans. Winnie felt her way to the switch, pulling it up and turning all of the lights back on. To Winnie's surprise, Desmond was not standing in front of her. Instead, an 8 foot tall, rather overweight alien was staring down at her.


	3. Chapter One: Part 2

**Chapter One**

**Part Two**

The Doctor quickly grabbed Winnie's hand and pulled her behind him. The customers were all scattering out of the bar, screaming in terror. "Go, Winnie." The Doctor ordered. The Doctor recognized the creature standing before them. He had met them before, travelling with Rose. Raxacoricofallapatorian, commonly known as Slitheen, though he knew that was incorrect. Slitheen was just one family from Raxacoricofallapatoria.

"Yeah, right. I'm not leaving you here." She argued with him and stood her ground. Frankly, she was completely in awe of everything that was happening, but she was not the kind of person to abandon someone when they're in danger. And since The Doctor hadn't properly introduced himself she was assuming he was human, like she would with most people. Winnie examined it, from its enormous black eyes, to its long talons – all the way up and down its green skin. All while The Doctor was wondering why it wasn't attacking them.

The Doctor was debating killing the alien, but he wished to spare it and find out why it was in a bar in Nova Scotia. "What are you doing here?" He asked it, planning on making some sort of bargain with the creature where it would get to walk away, and so would Winnie and The Doctor. Winnie wasn't sure what to do or where to go, but she looked around for a sign and the first thing to catch her eye was the fountain machine. She raced over and grabbed the nozzle for Coka-Cola, aiming it, and firing it. What used to be Desmond bubbled and fizzed, blowing slime everywhere. "What did you do?" The Doctor yelled. Before Winnie even had time to put the nozzle down, another Slitheen came through the front door and shot a poisonous dart through its hand and into Winnie's neck.

Winnie picked the thing out of her like it was an annoying mosquito. "What the…" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and The Doctor caught her right before she hit the floor.

The Doctor stroked her forehead and down her hair. "You killed her!" He hollered, arching his bushy brows. The Slitheen laughed.

"Don't worry. We're not killing anyone." Though the Doctor wanted to run, he stayed. For one reason, and one reason only. He turned Winnie's hand over to feel for a pulse, but instead it reveaedl the gash she had opened with the glass was gone. Nothing but perfectly healed skin. The clever Doctor let the Slitheen shoot him with the dart and carry him away to wherever Winnie was being taken.


End file.
